


Mistaken belief of love

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Abuse, Attemped Suicide, Brutal Murder, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Togami is being haunted by the ghost of syo but he can’t remember what happened to her
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	Mistaken belief of love

“ Hey, what kind of love is this?“ togami thought himself as he was watering his garden and he was going back to his mansion when he was done he was really upset about his home being mess but he didn’t care he just feel ill” An uncompleted question-and-answer session“ lingers threw his head as he was going threw his room he looks at a old shell that toko gave to him last year on his birthday “ Ash, swinging a shell” togami slightly scoffs at it he never knew why he kept it not like he cared about her or it anyway , togami discide to read one of his book on his bed he was bored “ I’m always skimming when I read” togami looks around the room he hits his head telling himself to stop thinking about things that doesn’t make any sense “ Tonight, the gap in our bed” togami sleeps trying to ignore the voice in his head “And the clothing torn from use Don’t seem like they can be sewn up in their condition And I’m going mad” togami was in his dream and there she was syo standing there with a lot of creepy faces behind her Ah! Everyone is already in a swamp of “it’s nothing” Deception, boasting, saying “I openly laughed at it” syo said grinning, without thinking togami yells out” I’m weak, without exception, if you demand it” he was stop by syo” I’ll give you any prize you want” togami was trying to wake up and he looks at syo and toko was behind “ I just wanted to mistakenly believe that you loved me” toko said sadly and syo copy’s her” That you loved me, that you loved me” togami was getting real pissed off and he ran to another room he doesn’t understand what was happening and he was hugging himself as toko was beside him” Hey, this love is damaging” she said looking at me with curious and innocently smiling , I just scoffed at her I just wanna be alone and not bothered by her “ Don’t you know how to accept love?” she ask him in a childish tone Though I swung and missed at that sleeve I hit her without any regrets “ Don’t lecture me” I said As I watch her got up and leave Tonight, the gap in our bed And the words I wetly coughed up Seem like they can’t be filled in I sighed as I got out a cigarette and started smoking In place of that, I draw a breath It’s a depressing, hateful, meaningless Mayday and syo was watching from the background With your ego swelled by a feeling of omnipotence, don’t drink for three straight days Weak, without exception, if we just play peekaboo Then I’ll kill you at our rendezvous I just wanted to mistakenly believe that you loved me That you loved me, that you loved me syo though to her self, while togami was smoking he had a flashback of him and syo talking “ Hey, do you still love me?” syo asked The answer to this pantomime-like question Is still smoldering beneath the surface togami rolls his eyes “ I’ll always be suspicious about it” he looks away Tonight, the anti-satisfactionist sneers, “You won’t return” To the gap in your bed Or your clean and tidy little room.” Just about everything is drunk and unsteady Togami said to himself I’m not there, I’m not there–“That’s right!” you say toko said syo came out yelling “ I’m the one who coughed up blood!” she said angry togami gasp as he now remember all the horrible things he done to the one he cared about he cried angrily “ There’s no mistake, you’re no exception, hey, if I die,“ toko said “ I’ll leave you my precuneus, my pennies, everything” both toko and syo said togami cried hard as he was hugging toko dead body in the dream world repeating what she said “ I just wanted to mistakenly believe that you loved me That you loved me, that you loved me Saying “I just wanted to mistakenly believe that you loved me,” Our love was just me mistakenly wanting to believe” he said as he woke, he looks around the room he had a noose on his neck it was a failed suicide attempt he look around the room he vomited at the blood smeared on the mirror and he felt guilty when he found toko body and he Burrys her body before giving himself up to the police he was wanted to be punished for his crimes


End file.
